Timebomb
Timebomb is a character that was first seen in episode 5 of A Fallout Tale. Cywren healed him as he had serious injuries and he thanked her for it. She eventually came back to see if he could follow her, but Timebomb decided to stay. However, after Cywren defended Big Town from super mutants Timebomb repayed the debt by following her. He was first encountered in a small settlement called Big Town. He is now the first human follower as of and second real follower in the group but third official follower with Protection (Robot Buddy) and Quasar overtaking him, he is the group's gunner and could also be counted as a heavy due to him having a Flamer which he found on a raider he killed. He was missing, but Vent used the Companion Command to find him, it is still unknown where he went or how he knows how to get there. Relationships Cywren Cywren first met Timebomb in a clinic in Big Town. He was dying and Cywren performed surgery on him, saving his life. Cywren returned to Big Town later to protect the civilians from Super Mutants. To repay her for both saving his life and saving his town, Timebomb agreed to come with Cywren. Cywren Bought him Sunglasses from Dana Sawyr in Rivet City and often gives him Weapons. After his disapearence it is speculated he may have thought Cywren was dead so traveled out into the wastes. He has been found now. It is pretty much confirmed Timebomb has romantic interest in Cywren. Cywren knows that. Quasar He is almost Quasar's second owner. They rely on eachother and Cywren to keep the group alive. They have been shown to walk close to eachother, signifying they get along. Red It is known Red and Timebomb were very close friends before he left Big Town. When Red found out Cywren rescued Timebomb from a coma she gave Cywren free Medical attention for life, being the town's doctor. Dana Sawyer Cywren bought him sunglasses from Dana's sunglass store in Rivet City. Bittercup She claims that she had a romantic relationship with Timebomb; however, Timebomb claims he doesn't remember this, she may have abused him while he was in a coma. Notable Quotes "Whats the matter? Can't stand the sight of your own blood?" (Said to enemies) "I like you." (said to Cywren) Skills He is very skilled with an Assault Rifle, Flamer, and PowerFist. He is also getting good with the Laser pistol. Trivia * Cywren and Vent were really worried about Timebomb being killed, so Vent and Cywren gave him some leather armor, weapons like a machine gun, and a helmet which was removed. * Some fans have shipped Timebomb and Cywren. Calling the couple "Cybomb." *His favorite color is red. It can be noted that Cywen's hair is red. *He repeatedly tells Cywren he likes her, which may be hinting romantic interests. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Followers Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:A Fallout Tale Fan Page Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Cywren's Family Category:Big Town